


Noose - Oneshot

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [11]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Dog - Freeform, Other, Panic, READ THESE WARNINGS, Sadness, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Water, animal - Freeform, animal hurt, based on a short animation, i may continue this as an actual story if you guys want, mentions of self harm, noose animation, possible abuse mention, self deprecating thoughts, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: It's a peaceful forest really, nice, light. Though everything seems grey to Virgil.All colour has been sucked from his world over the years and at fifteen years old, he had reached the end of his rope...





	Noose - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the short YouTube animation called 'Noose' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjrxJqnRxp0
> 
> If you guys want me to continue this let me know, it is intended to be a oneshot but I could bring it into my own more by continuing with the story.
> 
> It's important as always to read the tags because that's where I put all the warnings, while I haven't included the major character death warning there is implied references to some dark stuff in here so if you will be triggered or hurt by reading, then don't read. 
> 
> So, let's get into it shall we?

The forest was beautiful. It was a simple thing really, a place where he would escape usually, hide out away from everything and listen to the stream and watch the streams of light cascade down through the leafy canopy up above.  
But today was not one of those days. Though the forest looked as beautifully peaceful as ever, as if from one of the fantasy novels he loved to read, he couldn't see the beauty in it - in anything - today. He lightly gripped his rucksacks straps as he wondered, meandering along. After all, he wasn't in too much of a rush. Better to savour everything while he could right? He kicked pebbles while he walked, looking down at his purple sneakers moving through the soft, green grass, softly swaying in the breeze.  
The good thing about this forest, was the fact that unless you went at least a mile into it, the overhead wasn't so crowded that light was blocked out. The sun always streamed down in layers, beams of light. And it was better because it meant the sun wasn't actually there to blind him or burn him. He could be peaceful without those worries. 

He stopped, coming to a clearing where he would usually sit to read, or draw, or generally relax and think. Nobody tended to come out here, bar the few dog walkers or a jogger he'd seen once. It was fairly close to the darker, scarier parts of the forest, where the light began to stop, so most people wouldn't WANT to come down this far.  
It was perfect.

He sighed and looked up at the strong oak tree in front of him, the leaves swaying softly, the chirps of grasshoppers somewhere nearby. He placed down his rucksack, opening it up and taking out the rope he had taken from his uncle. He sighed softly and, with his expression blank, he slung it over his shoulder, turning round and moving over toward the tree, throwing the rope over and tying it off. Knowing how to tie the rope in the specific way. He'd had lots of practice.  
He then moved a large rock which he would sometimes sit on to underneath the rope, he would need a step after all.  
He then sighed and sat down against another tree, close to the gap between the trees he'd come in from. He pulled out the other stuff from his backpack, a piece of paper, and a pen. He got to work. Writing down all his insecurities, the reason he was doing this, the hurt, the pain, the sorry's to his family despite being pressured by them. He continued trying to write when a dog barking startled him. He cursed, but it sounded far enough away that he could continue.  
But the barking didn't stop. He signed off his letter, growing more annoyed. He stood, shoving the note into his pocket, and making his way toward the yappy dogs barks. 

That's when he came to the water, to an overhang with the blue water racing due to the rain the night before. He looked down, spotting the small, helpless dog, barking, attempting to keep above the line of the water. He was wearing a collar, tied to a branch that was stuck in the middle of the river.  
Virgil stared a the dog for a moment, looking to the right to see the outcropping he would usually sit at sometimes when he felt like seeing the water, the stars up above or the rolling clouds. The big log he would usually sit at right there.  
He looked back to the dog, frantically trying to escape, the lead around its neck, keeping it trapped there. Slowly running out of energy.  
He looked down to the floor and forced himself away, turning back and going into the clearing. He walked toward the rope, the dog beginning to bark again. He stared at the rope, at the noose. At the end. The dogs lead around it's neck flashed through his mind, until all he could hear was the barking, all he could see was the lead, and the noose. 

And a solution. 

He quickly grabbed the rope, pulling it down and rushing back over to the water and the tired little dog, still treading the water with its tiny legs. He took off his hoody, placing it down next to the log, ignoring the marks and thin lines down his own arms for once.  
He tied the rope to a nearby tree, wrapping it round his waist and checking it was secure, before moving back to the place where he usually sat, slowly abseiling down toward the rushing water.  
He almost slipped and his breathing faltered, his grip tightened and he felt the burn of the ropes cutting into his hands. He hissed and looked down at the water, rapid, flowing too quickly compared to usual. He took a moment to breathe. Now was not the time to have a panic attack... He needed to stop being anxious and be the hero for once.  
He steadied himself, and continued down. Everything that could go wrong was still playing through his mind, everything at once, making him dizzy, but he forced himself to continue. Once he had placed his feet securely on the rocks that stuck from the water, he turned back to the dog, who barked happily and tried to make it's way over, being halted by the lead.  
He made his way across the rocks, not being as careful as he probably should have been, but he didn't have much time.  
He stopped on the last rocks, staring between the dog and the rapid water. He gave a quick tug to the rope to make sure it would hold, almost slipping on the rocks he stood on. His breathing heightened as he took his steps into the water, his shoes and jeans getting soaked as the cold water came up just over his knees. He shivered, but moved closer to the dog, who looked so happy to see someone. He found the water get deeper and deeper as he swam across, the rope tugging round his waist as he made it to the dog. The water up to his neck. He was barely breathing but he pushed on, gripping the dogs lead and undoing it from its collar. The dog barked happily and jumped into his arms, holding itself against his shoulder as it shivered. He sighed in relief, still struggling to breathe as he turned and began to make his way back. 

He could feel the current trying to push him down, drag him under, take him away. But he continued, his vision stuttering slightly due to his lack of oxygen, but still, he continued.  
Once he got back to the drop he stared up at it, holding the dog over his shoulder, who happily nuzzled down, tired and glad to be away from his near death.  
Virgil tried taking a deep breathe, it became a small inward squeak but it would have to do. He gripped the rope, and began pulling their way up, trusting the dog not to jump back down and to stay still. He made it high enough that the dog could jump up and he watched as he did, shaking the water out of his coat and looking down at Virgil, almost smiling as it panted happily.  
Virgil smiled back, moving up a little more to grip the top of the drop. He suddenly felt a small jolt backwards and looked to the rope, seeing the strands snapping slowly.  
His eyes opened wide and he tried to take in more air as he scrambled to get up onto the safety of the ledge. 

But he slipped as the rope snapped. 

He fell, crashing against the wall and then falling toward the rocks and the water. 

He gripped a thick branch half way down that almost immediately broke, half way snapped from the force of his fall. His cheek was scraped, bleeding slightly, he could feel bruises coming up on his sides.  
And a part of him figured, hey, why not just let go?  
You've already saved the dog.  
He looked back to the dog, barking loudly, scared for his newfound friend.

Virgil was panicking properly now, the branch would break soon, he knew it. He gulped, trying to take in air.  
Thinking back, he thought of the clearing, of the rope. Of throwing it over the tree. That's when it hit him.  
He grabbed the rope that was still round his waist with one hand, pulling up the side that didn't snap, the noose, and looked up to the log he would usually sit at as the dog continued barking.  
He threw the rope up a few times, becoming more desperate as the branch began to give. And soon it snapped. 

He thought back to the rope.  
The noose.  
Back to the rock he had placed beneath.  
What would it have been like?  
He thought of doing it. Of jumping from the rock, feeling the rope tighten and constrict his breathing. 

And he hung.  
His legs dangled.

 

 

 

 

And he opened his eyes.  
The rope was still in his hand, and he hadn't hit the water.  
He looked up, locking eyes onto the dog and feeling his thoughts freeze.

He didn't want to die...

He didn't.

He had to be there for that dog. He had to make his way back up. He gripped onto the rope, thankful the noose had gotten caught around one of the logs limbs.  
He pulled himself up, making sure he was safe before taking a deep breathe, flopping down onto the floor then onto his back. He felt bruised all over, his hands were burned and cut up, blood dried all over them.  
He looked to the dog, smiling slightly as it licked his cheek. He pet it on the head. Smirking, he grabbed his jacket, not caring when the note fell from its pocket down into the water below and got swept away. He wrapped the jacket around the dog, checking its collar for a name.  
"Patton huh?" He asked, smiling as the dogs tail wagged from side to side and he yapped happily. "Well then, Patton. We should probably get home."


End file.
